The concept of tools, wherein a yoke or some type of holder, connects the tool to the handle is old in the art. In one embodiment, the present invention provides an improved one-piece yoke that can be secured to a tool and to a handle to hold the handle in either a fixed position relative to the tool or in a pivotable condition relative to the tool.
In certain applications, such as painting tools, the operator may want to hold the handle in either a pivotable position with respect to the painting tool or in a fixed position with respect to the painting tool. In addition, since painting tools are often used for a limited time before disposal, the yoke should be inexpensive and preferably made from a material such as a polymer plastic.
The present invention provides a yoke that can be molded from a single piece of plastic with one embodiment of the yoke having yoke members that can be pivoted within an arc of 180 degrees to present one of two surfaces to a handle. In another embodiment, the yoke can be integral with at least a portion of the tool so that an operator can attach a handle thereto.